The Kurt Chronicles
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this story, Becky and her friends meet a young boy who's parents harshly punish him. But he finds a friend who relates to his problem, The Best, Victoria Best. I don't own Wordgirl and her charaters, but I own the Messlers. Some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria's New Friend

(One day, Becky and Bob are outside in their backyard, playing when they notice a moving van coming down the street, following a SUV.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Looks like someone new is moving. Cool. (Bob says, maybe they have kids.) Maybe.

(Scoops then shows up from behind his own fence.)

Scoops: Becky, did you see that moving van?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Scoops: They're moving next door to my house.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow. Do you know if they have any kids?

Scoops: I didn't get to see yet. You wanta go and watch them move in?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like fun. Want a soda or something, while we watch?

Scoops: I can go for a soda.

(Later, Becky, Bob, and Scoops are watching the new people move into the house, next to Scoops' house.)

(They then see a boy, about their age step out of the house and look at them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: There's a kid.

Scoops: He looks like he's our age. Maybe he'll be in our class at school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awesome. Wanta introduce ourselves?

Scoops: Sure, I don't see the harm in that. (They both walk over to the boy.) Hi, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Todd and this is Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi. (The boy just stares at them.) Um, where did you move from?

(She and Scoops just shrug their shoulders.)

Scoops: You don't have to be scared or shy of us. We're not mean.

Mr. Messler: Kurt! Get in the house! (He then sees the other two kids and walks over to them.) You kids better get home. We're very busy today.

Wordgirl/Becky: We just came to welcome you all to the neighborhood.

Mr. Messler: That's nice of you kids, but we don't allow visitors. Now, go on home.

Scoops: Come on, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(They both look back as they walk away.)

Mrs. Botsford: (She sees Scoops and Becky come into the house.) Hey kids, did you see the new neighbors?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. They didn't seem too social.

Mrs. Botsford: This is a new neighborhood and they're probably just shy or something.

Scoops: Yeah. Well, I better get home now. See you at school tomorrow, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Scoops.

(The next day, Becky and her classmates are sitting in their desks, waiting for the daily lessons to begin.)

Ms. Davis: Class, before we get started I just like to introduce a new classmate, Kurt Messler.

Scoops: (Whispers to Becky.) It's the kid from yesterday.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see that.

Ms. Davis: Kurt, do you want to tell a little about yourself?

Kurt: Not really. I'm not allowed to talk too much.

Ms. Davis: Ok then, you may take a seat next to Victoria Best. (He nods and goes to sit down.)

Victoria: Hi, just so you know, I'm the best. Victoria Best. (He glances at her, but doesn't say anything to her.) Aren't you going to say anything?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sitting on the other side of Victoria.) Victoria, he just said that he's not allowed to talk much. Aren't you supposed to be the best?

Victoria: Whatever.

(Later at lunch, Kurt goes to sit alone, like he did at his previous school, and eats his lunch.)

Violet: (She decides to walk over to him.) Hi, I'm Violet Heaslip. Can I sit here? (Kurt just looks at her.) Why aren't you allowed to talk to anyone?

Kurt: I'm just not! Ok? Now, go away and stop bothering me!

Violet: I'm sorry. (He upsets her.)

(Violet then goes back to sit with Becky and Scoops.)

Scoops: Violet, are you ok?

Violet: I don't know. I've never had someone talk to me like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: There must be something going on with him and his parets.

Violet: Where does he live.

Wordgirl/Becky: He moved into a house next to Scoops and his father said that he's not allowed to talk to anyone else. I don't know why not.

Scoops: Maybe they are secret government spies and Kurt knows some classified secrets.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so, Scoops. I think there's something wrong with his home life.

(Later, Becky and Bob are walking home from school, when they see Kurt in the front yard of his house.)

Scoops: (He sees her.) Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Scoops. So, what do you think is going on in Kurt's house?

Scoops: I don't know want to jump to conclusions, but I think his parents are abusive.

Wordgirl/Becky: I really want to find out but I don't want to ask him. Not yet anyway. (Just then, she hears an alarm over at the museum.) Um Scoops, I have to get home now. I'll see you later.

Scoops: Ok.

(Becky and Bob turn a corner and transform.)

Wordgirl/Becky: WORD UP! Come on, Huggy! (They zoom over to the museum and they see the curator tied up in purple yarn.) Granny May is here. (They see her about to steal some artifact.) Hold it there, Granny May!

Granny May: Wordgirl! (She then tries to use her yarn on them, but they zoom out of the way.) You'll never catch me! (Cackles as she activiates her jet pack and flies out of the museum, holding the item she stole.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's get her, Huggy!

(They go zooming through the skies and Wordgirl finally catches her and Huggy disables her jet pack.)

Granny May: Oh, you caught me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, it's off to jail for you. (She then takes back the stolen item and ties up Granny May.) Wait, where are the police? (Huggy shrugs, I don't know.) Can you tell them that I caught Granny May? (Huggy, Right away.) While he goes and retrieves the police, I need to ask you something.

Granny May: What is it?

Wordgirl/Becky: You're a mother and grandmother, right?

Granny May: Yes, I'm a proud mother and grandmother. (She then takes out her wallet pictures of her grandbabies and shows them to Wordgirl.) You know Eugene and here's some of the others.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, when your kids were growing up and they did things that was wrong, how did you punish them?

Granny May: Well, it depended on what they did. Very small things, I usually just gave them a warning. If it was bigger, I would ground them and send them to their rooms, or take away privilages. If they did something very wrong, I would give them a little whack here and there. Nothing too harsh, just a way to show them that I didn't like what they did. Why do you ask?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, how do you feel about abusive parents?

Granny May: Well, my kids were raised in a time when no one really talked about that type of thing, but I have to say that I never liked it when parents would abuse their children. I used to live next door to a family like that and every now and then, I would hear them beat their kids and it really made me upset and sad. I asked them about it once and they said that is how their family has always raised their kids. Generation after generation. They moved from Fair City after my youngest son, Eugene's father, graduated from high school. I never forgotten that family either.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Huggy coming back with the police.) Well, thanks for the information and I have to say, even though you're a villain, I can tell that you really love your family and they are lucky to have a mother and grandmother like you.

Granny May: Oh, thanks Sweetie. (She smiles at Wordgirl as she is taken away to jail.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy asks, what's wrong?) Nothing. I have a whole a lot more respect for my villains. Let's go home, Huggy. (They zoom home and into her room before transforming back into Becky and Bob.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, Bob, dinnertime.

Mr. Botsford: And we're having guests over. These are the Messlers. They just moved into the neighborhood.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know their son. He's in my class at school.

Mr. Messler: We left our son at home.

Mrs. Messler: We don't take him with us when we go out.

Mrs. Botsford: Are you sure he'll be ok alone?

Mr. Messler: Sure, he's stayed by himself before many times.

Mr. Botsford: Isn't he going to get hungry?

Mrs. Messler: He can get his own food.

Mr. Botsford: I don't make my kids prepare their own meals too often.

Mr. Messler: I see. And how often do they do chores?

Mr. Botsford: Once in a while. Becky usually does the dishes and TJ usually takes out the garbage and small things like that.

Mrs. Messler: Well, our son vacuums all the rooms, cleans the hardwood floors, cleans the dishes, does laundry, cleans the attic and garage once a week. Mows the lawn.

Mrs. Botsford: It sounds like he does all of the chores.

Mrs. Messler: That's right. That way, the two of us can spend time alone.

Mr. Botsford: Don't you do any family activites?

Mr. Messler: Family activites?

Mr. Botsford: Yeah, you know, like have a game night where the whole family gets together to play a board game.

Mr. Messler: Why would we want to do that?

TJ: Don't you like spending time with your kid?

Mr. Messler: Am I talking to you, Young man?

Mrs. Botsford: Hey, don't talk to my son like that. He was asking a legitimate question.

Mrs. Messler: In our house, children are seen and not heard, unless they are spoken to first but they parents.

Wordgirl/Becky: It sounds to me that your son has no rights and isn't a true member of the family.

Mr. Messler: Are you going to let your children talk to us like that?

Mr. Botsford: Becky is very vocal and she speaks her mind. We encourage our children to ask questions if they are curious about something and to speak out if they have something on their minds.

Mrs. Messler: Why? Don't you have authority over your children?

Mrs. Botsford: Yes, but we don't treat them like prisoners or slaves.

Mr. Messler: You know what? I've heard enough. Come on, Honey. Let's leave these pansy parents and their kids alone.

Mr. Botsford: We're not pansies.

TJ: Those people scare me.

Mrs. Botsford: It'll be ok, TJ. You know we would never treat you kids like they treat theirs.

Wordgirl/Becky: And we're thankful for that.

(Becky and TJ go to give their parents hugs.)

Mrs. Botsford: We want you kids to know that we will never treat you like that.

Mr. Botsford: And we don't want you to be afraid to tell us anything.

(That night, Becky and Bob are asleep when she hears commotion coming from the Messlers' house.)

(In the Messler house, this is what Becky hears.)

Mr. Messler: Kurt, get in here and do the laundry!

Kurt: (Looks down at the floor as he speaks to his father.) Yes Sir.

Mr. Messler: And when that's done, you need to vacuum the living room and the family room.

Kurt: Yes Sir.

Mr. Messler: And no meals tomorrow, for you.

Kurt: Yes Sir. (He then begins to cry.)

Mr. Messler: What are you doing now? Are you crying like a baby? Now get to your chores!

(The next day, Becky heads to school and sees Kurt following close behind.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there. (Kurt doesn't answer her and heads for school.)

Scoops: (Hurrying up to Becky.) Hey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey. Kurt seems more unhappy today.

Scoops: He should be. His father made him do a bunch of chores last night and he couldn't get to sleep. I heard some of the conversation from my window.

Wordgirl/Becky: They came to my house for dinner and they didn't invite Kurt to come with them. Then they didn't like it when TJ and I started talking with them. They seem to be very old-fashioned and harsh in the way they raise Kurt.

Scoops: Yeah, they seem to be like that to me too.

(Later at school, while Becky and her class does some school work, Kurt goes to sharpen his pencil and becomes dizzy and light-headed and faints in class.)

Ms. Davis: Oh My! Someone, get him to the nurse!

Violet: I'll take him. (She then goes to help him up and Becky goes to help.) Thanks Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. How about we both take him to the nurse?

Ms. Davis: Very good idea, Girls. Hurry now!

(They then take Kurt to the school nurse and stay awhile until his mother comes to the school.)

School Nurse: You're here. Thank goodness.

Mrs. Messler: What did he do now?

School Nurse: Ma'am, your son fainted in class today and he won't tell us why.

Mrs. Messler: That's because it's none of your business.

School Nurse: Well, it's my duty to help the students and staff here and I need to know why this happened.

Mrs. Messler: As I said, it's none of your business. (She then yanks her son up onto his feet and towards the car.) You embarrassed me, just now! (She then slaps him across the face.) Just wait until your father hears about this! (She speeds home.)

Violet: She seemed mean and mad at him.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. Come on, let's get back to class.

(Violet and Becky head back to class.)

Ms. Davis: Is he ok?

Violet: His mother came into the school and got mad at him for embarrassing her or something. She didn't hug him or anything.

Scoops: I can hear them every night, since their house is next to mine. They yell at him all the time and they make him do chores a lot and they don't always feed him.

Ms. Davis: Maybe that's why he fainted like that. He was so hungry and tired.

Violet: Ms. Davis, can he die from that?

Ms. Davis: (Looks into the eyes of her young class and sadly says.) Yes, he probably could die like that.

Tobey: Hasn't anyone bothered to call the police?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey's right. Someone should call the police.

Emma: But what if we do and his parents get even more upset and hurt him more?

Ms. Davis: Well, we'll just have to take our chances with that.

Victoria: (In a whisper, she talks to herself.) I think I should have a talk with him soon.

(Becky had heard what Victoria said, due to her super hearing and smiles to herself because she knew that deep down, Victoria is a good kid and, she can somehow relate to Kurt.)

(Meanwhile, at his house, Kurt's mother sits him down in the living room and goes to call his father to tell him that Kurt fainted in school and that she had to embarrass herself by coming down to the school to bring him home.)

Mrs. Messler: I called your father. He's furious now. (Kurt just sits there, looking at the floor in shame.) Stay there and don't get up for anything.

(Meanwhile, after school, Becky and Bob had heard an alarm go off from the Gold Store and hurry to stop the villain, who is trying to rob it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stop right there, Butcher!

Butcher: Wordgirl and Monkey-Guy! (He then conjures up some meat products and fling them at her and Huggy, covering them with ham.) I'm outta here!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She busts out of it, while Huggy eats some of it.) Let's get him, Huggy! (She then flies them out of the store and they go to chase Butcher, who's trying to run as fast as he can, but he's caught.) You won't be getting away from us, Butcher!

Butcher: Oh Man!

Police Officer: We'll take it from here, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, how about I take him to jail?

Police Officer: Are you sure?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm sure. This way, I can make sure he doesn't get away.

Police Officer: Oh, ok.

(She then takes Butcher from the back of the collar and carries him to jail, with Huggy clinging to her shoulder.)

Butcher: So why did you want to take me to jail and not the cop?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, um, I kind of want to ask you something. What was it like for you growing up with Kid Potato for a father? Was he a harsh father?

Butcher: Well, he wasn't around a lot of the time because he was out committing crimes and stuff. But when he was home, he and I did normal father/son things. We used to watch sports together and things like that. But he was a good dad and he still is. Why do you ask?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, a friend of mine lives near this family where they are abusing their son. They make him do endless chores, they don't spend any quality time with him, they make him starve, and they punish him harshly.

Butcher: Poor kid. No, my father or my mother did anything like that. They don't sound like very good parents to me. And, this may sound weird, but people like them should be taken to jail and have the key thrown away.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I have to agree with you. (At the jail.) Well, here we are. See you when you get out.

Butcher: Ok. Thanks.

(She then flies home and she sees Kurt in his backyard pushing a lawnmower, while his parents sit and drink lemonade.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Bob, I've just had about enough of this. (She decides to go and confront Kurt's parents.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Messler?

Mr. Messler: What the blazes do you want?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't like the way you parent Kurt. It's harsh and mean and he deserves a better life than this!

Mr. Messler: How dare you talk to me like that? (He then, unexpectantely, slaps Becky across the face.) You have no right to talk to an adult like that!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Holding her cheek in pain.) And you don't have the right to slap me! I'm not your child!

Mr. Messler: Your pansy parents won't do it. So someone has to keep you in your place.

Wordgirl/Becky: My place?

Mr. Messler: Adults have all the rights and kids have none. We are always right and you are always wrong. My father taught me that and so did his father and so on. It may sound old-fashioned but that is the reason why Kurt doesn't talk back to us. And I think every other parent should go back to that way of parenting.

Mrs. Messler: I agree. These days, you kids seem to think you know everything and you think that you can do what you want. So we have decided that our way will keep our son in his place and that is stay quiet and out of the way. And the endless chores are our way of making him pay us back for bringing him into this world.

Wordgirl/Becky: No one ever asks to be born. (While this was going on, Bob had left to get Becky's dad.)

Mr. Botsford: Is there something going on here? (She sees her father and he sees the slap mark on her face.) What happened here? (He gently looks at the slap mark on her face.) Did you do this to my daughter?

Mr. Messler: I sure did. That child needs to be punished for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. You and your wife won't punish her properly, so I gave myself the authority to do so.

Mr. Botsford: (He's now comforting his daughter.) You have no right to punish any of my kids. My wife and I don't use our hands to punish our kids. We use groundings and taking away privilages and punishment chores that only last for about an hour. When they were little, we used Time-outs. But we made a commitment that we will never lay our hands on our children in a harsh way.

Mr. Messler: Than I suggest that you take her home.

Mr. Botsford: I will. Come on, Becky, Bob. (As they walk back to their house.) So why did he hit you like that?

Wordgirl/Becky: He was making Kurt push a lawnmower as he and his wife sat and drank lemonade. I was getting tired of seeing them treat Kurt like a slave or something. I'm sorry, Dad.

Mr. Botsford: It's ok. Next time, let me know. Don't try to take the law into your own hands. Talk to your mom and I and let us handle it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Mr. Botsford: But I'm proud of you for standing up for someone who seems to need a voice. You're a good kid. (He pats her on the head.)

(Later at school the next day, they are all sitting in the lunch room when Victoria decides to go and sit with Kurt.)

Victoria: Hi, I know you're not supposed to talk to other kids, but I want to tell you that I sort of understand what you're going through.

Kurt: You mean that your parents make you do endless chores and stuff like that?

Victoria: No, my parents don't use physical abuse. They sort of use psychological and emotional abuse. They are always stressing to me and to my brother about being the best at everything. My last name is Best and they seem to think that means they and us have to be the 'best' at everything. I want to be the best, but only so my parents would be proud of me. And when I don't do my best, they are disappointed in me and they tell me so. It makes me sad sometimes and it makes me do things that are mean to others. I'm kind of considered a villain around here. But I'm not the only kid who's a villain.

Kurt: A villain? You mean someone who goes around and commits crimes and things like that?

Victoria: Something like that. I don't really want to harm anyone but I want my parents to be proud of me. So I have to work on being the best, which means I have to bring harm to others or I have to steal and lie.

Kurt: You seem a lot nicer than you did the other day, when I first came here. You're kind of pretty too.

Victoria: Thanks. Do you want to hang out, while you're at school? We can be the best of buds.

Kurt: Ok. Thanks.

Victoria: Um, are you hungry? (He nods 'yes'.) Here, have some of my lunch.

Kurt: Thanks.

(Becky, Violet, and Scoops saw the whole thing.)

Violet: Wow, I never knew how nice Victoria could be.

Wordgirl/Becky: Neither did I.

Scoops: Kurt seems happier too.

(They then go back to eating their lunches.)

(For the next few weeks, Victoria and Kurt's friendship grows and they spend all their time in school together.)

(Then one day, Kurt comes home and he sees that his father has come home early from work.)

Mr. Messler: Kurt! Come here!

Kurt: Yes?

Mr. Messler: What did you say?

Kurt: I said, 'yes?'

Mr. Messler: You forgot to say, 'Sir'! You are supposed to address me as 'Sir' and your mother as 'Ma'am'! And why have you become so much happier? I don't like 'happy'.

Kurt: Well, I have this new friend in school. Her name is Victoria Best.

Mr. Messler: Didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to have friends in school? You go there to learn and to not make friends.

Kurt: But she's really nice.

Mr. Messler: Are you questioning my authority? (He then slaps his son several times and then goes to get his belt and whacks him with it.) That's what you get for talking to me like that! (He continues to do so many times.) Take that, you little brat! You want friends?! Here's your friend! (He kicks him and continues to whack him with the belt.) Now, stay there and think about what I said!

(He then walks away from Kurt, leaving him on the rug, beaten and bruised.)

(That evening, while Kurt's parents are eating dinner, without him, they hear the doorbell.)

Mrs. Messler: (Opens the door and sees the police.) Can we help you?

Policeman #1: I got a call about a child being injured?

Mrs. Messler: You must be mistaken. We don't have any children.

Policeman #1: (Reads his report.) According to my report, you do.

Mrs. Messler: I'm sorry, but you can't just come in here and harass us.

Policeman #1: This gives us the authority to do so. (He moves her aside as he and his partner enter the house.)

Mr. Messler: Hey, what's the meaning of this?

Policeman #2: We got a call from the neighbors that you have an injured child in this house and is in need of medical attention.

Mr. Messler: Look, whoever called you needs to understand that whatever happens in our house is no one else's business.

Policeman #1: But if a child is being abused, we need to know about it.

Mr. Messler: Look, this is the problem with society today. Parents can't punish their children the way they see fit. They have to be like everyone else.

Policeman #1: So you don't deny beating your kid?

Mr. Messler: No, but I want you out!

Policeman #2: If you won't let us take the boy out of here, we'll have to get help on this.

Mrs. Messler: Help from who?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy show up.) Hello, I heard and I'm here to help. So what seems to be the problem?

Mrs. Messler: Who the blazes are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. I heard that you beat your child into submission and you treat him very harshly.

Mr. Messler: What is this?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to go and retrieve your son so that he can get the medical attention that he needs.

Mrs. Messler: Oh no you're not! (She then grabs Wordgirl by the arm and holds onto her as tightly as she can.) I don't care who's child you are. (Just then, Huggy jumps onto Mrs. Messler and she lets go of Wordgirl.) Ewww! Ewww! Ewww! Get this vermin primate off me! (She continues to panic.)

(While Huggy keeps the Messlers busy, Wordgirl goes to get Kurt, who's locked in his room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She busts open the door.) Are you Kurt Messler?

Kurt: Yes, who are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Wordgirl. My friend, Becky told me about you and she said that your parents hurt you. I came here with the police and we're going to get you out of this house. You need to hurry though. My sidekick is keeping your parents busy.

(They head out of the room.)

Mr. Messler: You're not going anywhere, Kurt! (He then grabs a large vase off the fireplace mantle and is about to throw it at either Kurt or Wordgirl, when he and everyone hears a hypnotic tune coming from outside.)

Victoria: (She then uses her eye beams to grab the vase and place it back onto the mantle.) You are not going to hurt that boy! (She then uses her eye beams to move Kurt away from his parents and towards Wordgirl, who's also in a hypnotic state.)

(When the song is over, everyone is out of their hypnotic states.)

Mr. Messler: What happened?

Victoria: I'm what happened!

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria?

Victoria: That's right. I heard about Kurt's parents, so I came to see if I can help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for the help, Victoria.

Victoria: I am the best at helping.

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, as for you two.

Policeman #2: It's ok, Wordgirl. While you and Miss Best were talking, we arrested Mr. and Mrs. Messler for Domestic Abuse of a minor. You two will be spending a long time in our jail.

Mr. Messler: No, I won't go to jail!

Mrs. Messler: We'll get out! Someday, we'll get out!

Policeman #1: Get into the car.

(Later, Kurt is taken to the hospital and stays for a few days, recovering from his injuries, caused by his parents.)

Victoria: (She has come to visit him on the last day of his hospital stay.) How are you feeling?

Kurt: I'm doing fine. Thanks.

Victoria: So what's going to happen to you now?

Kurt: I'm going to go and live with a friend of mine, who lives in another city. His parents have been trying to help me get away from my parents many times, but they never succeded in doing so. So once they found out that my parents were finally going to jail, they asked if I could go and live with them.

Victoria: Good.

Kurt: I'm going to miss you, Victoria. You're a very nice girl and you're very pretty too.

Victoria: Thanks. You're the only best friend I have. The Best!

Kurt: I'll try to come and visit you.

Victoria: Or I can try to visit you? I'm the Best at making travel plans.

Kurt: Ok.

(They hug each other.)

(The next day, Kurt leaves the hospital and goes to live with his friend and his friend's family.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Standing next to Victoria.) You know, Victoria, I'm very impressed that you were so nice to Kurt.

Victoria: I'm the best. But thanks. I sort of understand what he was going through.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. (She understands that even though Victoria's parents don't physically harm her, they are harming her psychologically and emotionally.)

Victoria: Do you think we'll ever see him again?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen.

Victoria: Thanks Becky.

(During the next few months, Victoria and Becky become better friends and Victoria even joins Becky and her friends at lunch.)

(Kurt and Victoria remain best of friends.)

(Kurt's parents are now in prison for life and were transported out of Fair City and to another, more secure prison in another state.)

The End…


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Visits

(It has been several years since Kurt Messler had went to live his friend's family because his parents were abusive to him. He had also made a very best friend in Fair City, the town's most obnoxious citizen/villainess, Victoria Best.)

Kurt: (Living with his best friend's family.) Hey, um, thanks for letting me go to Fair City for vacation.

Mrs. Jensen: No problem, Kurt. I think it's great that you want to visit your friends.

Mr. Jensen: You've told us all about them, especially that one, Victoria Best.

Kurt: Yeah, she's pretty and very nice.

Darren: (Kurt's friend and the Jensen's son.) Have a good time, Kurt.

Kurt: I will. Thanks. (He then takes a cab and heads for the train station and boards a train and heads for Fair City.)

(Meanwhile, in a prison far from Fair City, the Messlers, Kurt's parents are being released from jail after 6 years in prison for Domestic Violence.)

Prison Warden: Ok Mr. and Mrs. Messler, you're being released from jail but you are forbidden to go anywhere near your son, Kurt.

Mr. Messler: Whatever. It's his fault we're here.

Mrs. Messler: Yeah, it's all his fault and the fault of that little 'girlfriend' of his.

Prison Warden: You will first be transported to your parole officer and then you'll be released. And you will report back to your parole officer once a month for the next 8 months and you are also required to attend parenting classes. If you don't comply to these rules and/or leave the area before you're allowed, you will be taken back to jail for another five years. Do you both understand these conditions?

Mr. & Mrs. Messler: Yes Sir.

Prison Warden: Great. You may go now.

(Meanwhile, Kurt has made it to Fair City and goes to check into a hotel with the money that he has earned from his job at the local movie theater in the town where he now lives and he had also rented a car, thanks to his friend's parents who had helped him with that part.)

(Meanwhile, Victoria is walking down the street, heading to her own car, when Kurt drives by and sees her.)

Kurt: Hey there!

Victoria: Hello? (She then recognizes him.) Kurt? Kurt Messler? Is that you?

Kurt: Yeah, it's me. Hey there, Victoria. How have you been?

Victoria: Very good, thanks. So are you in town to stay?

Kurt: No, I'm here on vacation. I wanted to come by and see how you and your friends are. I miss you all.

Victoria: We missed you too. So do you have a girlfriend?

Kurt: I was dating this one girl, but she and her family moved away and we decided to end it because of that. So what about you?

Victoria: Well, I was dating Hunter Throbheart, but he and his family moved back to England like two months ago.

Kurt: I see. So are you busy?

Victoria: Not at this time. I was going to go and meet up with my friends at the pizza place. Would you like to come? I'm sure they would like to see you again.

Kurt: Sounds cool.

(Victoria locks up her car and then gets into Kurt's rental car and they head to the pizza place together.)

Victoria: This is the place.

Kurt: Looks good.

(They walk in together.)

Scoops: (He sees Victoria walk in with a new person.) Hey Victoria, over here!

Victoria: Hey everyone. You all remember Kurt Messler, don't you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I do. How are you? You look so good.

Kurt: Becky Botsford? Wow, you're very pretty. Not that you weren't before.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know what you're saying. Thanks. Do you remember Tobey, right?

Kurt: A little. Hey Tobey.

Tobey: Hey there. I remember you. We're you the kid who's parents used to hurt you a lot?

Kurt: Yeah. That was me.

Violet: Hey Kurt.

Kurt: Wow, I remember you too, Violet.

(Violet giggles a little.)

Victoria: And this is Eileen. You didn't get to meet her the last time you were here.

Birthday Girl: Hi. Wow, you are cute.

Kurt: (Winks at her.) Thanks. So Victoria. What are you and your friends doing for the Summer?

Victoria: Well, we are going to the beach tomorrow and have a party there. You can come as well, if you want.

Kurt: Sounds good.

Victoria: And Friday, we're all going to this really awesome teen club that they just opened. They have a Karaoke night on Fridays and we all like to go and watch other people sing and stuff.

Kurt: Do you ever sing?

Victoria: Um, we talk about doing it, but we usually chicken out. But maybe we can sing something together.

Kurt: Sounds very nice.

Scoops: So how long are you here for, Kurt?

Kurt: For the whole Summer. I'll be heading back in the middle of August. And what are you planning to do next Fall, after you graduate from high school?

Victoria: My friends and I are going to Fair City College. Becky, Violet, Eileen, and I are going to get an apartment near campus.

Kurt: Sounds cool. Maybe I should come back here to attend college. I did love it here in Fair City. Everyone seems so inviting and kind.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hate to ask this, but have you heard from your parents?

Kurt: It's ok that you ask me about them. But I haven't really heard from them since they were taken to jail.

(Later that day, Kurt drives Victoria back to her car.)

Victoria: Thanks for taking me back to my car.

Kurt: No problem. It was great seeing your friends again. They are great people.

Victoria: Yeah, they are. So, will I be seeing you tomorrow at the beach party?

Kurt: You sure will. See ya. (He winks at her and then climbs into his rental car and then drives back to his hotel.)

(The next day, Kurt heads to the beach and spots Victoria on the beach with her friends.)

Victoria: (She spots him as well and goes over to welcome him to the party.) Hey Kurt, glad you could come.

Kurt: I'm happy to be here. Hey everyone!

Scoops: (Gives him a high-five.) Hey Kurt.

Kurt: So what do you want to do?

Victoria: I'm not sure. Becky and Tobey are going to go surfing.

Kurt: I like to surf. Can you surf?

Victoria: I'm the best at surfing. (She then grabs her surfboard and heads to the ocean, with Kurt following close behind.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Kurt.

Tobey: Hi Kurt.

Kurt: Hey you two. You're looking good, Victoria.

Victoria: Thanks. I told you that I was the best.

Kurt: You sure are.

(Later they all decide to have a sand volleyball game.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I'm going to sit this one out. I'm kind of tired from surfing.

Kurt: You sure?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. You all go ahead.

Tobey: I'll sit here with you, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Ok. You can rub some lotion on my back, if you want.

Tobey: That sounds like a good idea. (He then begins to rub lotion on her back.) How's that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very nice, Tobey.

Tobey: (Whispering.) So why didn't you want to play volleyball?

Wordgirl/Becky: I might get too aggressive and hit the ball too hard. Like I did that one time we played tennis at school.

Tobey: I see.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, do you have a problem with Kurt?

Tobey: No, I just don't like how he stares at you.

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't need to be threatened by him. I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with you, Tobey. You know that and I know that. We've been together for a long time. And you know my secret identity, Kurt doesn't. Besides, I think he's in love with Victoria and I think she's in love with him.

Tobey: Ok, I'm sorry that I'm sounding a bit jealous.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. It just shows how much you love me.

(Later, at night, the group is still together as they roast marshmallows on the beach.)

Kurt: Well, I have to get back to my hotel. It's getting late.

Victoria: Yeah, so do I.

Violet: Don't forget tomorrow night, the Karaoke teen club.

Victoria: Right. I'll see you all there.

(Kurt and Victoria walk from the beach together.)

Kurt: I had a great time with you and your friends. I can't wait to hang out with you more.

Victoria: Thanks. Same here.

(He then takes her into his arms and they share a first kiss.)

Kurt: (Gets into his car and winks at her.) See ya. (Drives away.)

(Victoria is still standing there, still smiling about the kiss.)

(The next day, the girls are shopping at the mall.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So what happened after you left the beach?

Victoria: Well, Kurt and I were in the parking lot and just before he left to go back to his hotel, we kissed.)

Birthday Girl: Awww! That's so romantic. Does he have a best friend or something?

Victoria: I don't know. You ask him that.

Violet: So, did he say that he loves you? I remember when Scoops kissed me for the first time, he said "I love you, Violet".

Victoria: He didn't say it, but I felt it in his kiss. Do you know what I'm saying?

Wordgirl/Becky: I do. When Tobey kissed me for the first time, it was like all the years I wasted battling him seemed to disappear all in that kiss.

Birthday Girl: Wow, if that's what a first kiss does, I love to see what happens after you both make love for the first time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we're holding off of that until we are at least out of high school.

(Just then, they see Kurt walking into the mall.)

Kurt: Hey Girls. Hey Victoria.

Victoria: Hey Kurt. How's it going?

Kurt: Good. I've been thinking a lot about that kiss last night.

Victoria: I thought it was a great kiss.

Kurt: So did I. So I was thinking that next Friday, you and I go somewhere, just the two of us.

Victoria: That sounds great.

Kurt: Cool. See you tonight at the club. (Winks at her and then leaves the mall.)

(Later that night, the group comes together to spend the evening at the teen club.)

Victoria: So, what do you think of this club?

Kurt: Very nice. I thought the teen club in my hometown was cool.

(They all head for a table and order root beers, cheese nachos, and buffalo wings.)

Birthday Girl: So are any of you going to sing this time?

Kurt: I like to sing. How about it, Victoria? You and I can sing something together.

Victoria: I guess so. I'm not sure what to sing though.

Kurt: Well, let's look at the song selection and find one that we both like.

Scoops: Here's one for us, Violet.

Violet: Hmmm, which one? I see at least two that I like.

Kurt: I see one that I like. It's called "Reunited".

Victoria: Oh, I love that one. My parents said this is their favorite song.

Birthday Girl: I see one that I love to sing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let me guess. Is it "It's My Party"?

Birthday Girl: Oh, it's getting that predictable?

Tobey: It sure is. You've said that would be the song you would sing, but you never get to sing.

Birthday Girl: But this time, I will sing. (She then goes over to the person in charge of the Karaoke music and tells him that she wants to sing a song. (He tells her, "ok".)

Karaoke Man: Everyone, how are you all doing? (Everyone cheers.) Great. I have someone who's going to start off tonight's karaoke. Her name is Eileen and she wants to sing a song, "It's My Party". So let's give her a round of applause.

(Everyone, especially her friends, clap and cheer.)

Eugene: (In the club with Emma.) Way to go, Eileen!

Emma: Go for it!

Birthday Girl: (Feeling nervous as she introduces herself.) (GULPS!) Um, hi everyone! I'm Eileen. And a lot of you know me as the Birthday Girl. So I'm going to sing something I've always wanted to sing. Here it goes. (GULPS!) (She then goes to sing and everyone begins to clap and cheer her on, making her less shy and more confident.)

Kurt: Your friend is very talented.

Victoria: Yeah, Eileen can sing very well.

Violet: She had a good voice even back when we were younger.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to agree with that. She crashed my first slumber party and she went to sing and she had a very good voice.

Kurt: She should meet my best friend, Darren Jenson. His parents are the ones that I've been living with since my parents went to jail.

Violet: Well, there's something you need to know about Eileen if you want to set your friend up with her. (Violet then goes to tell him about Eileen's tendencies to turn into a huge green monster when she doesn't get her way or when she's upset about something.)

Kurt: Oh, I'll make sure to tell him about that.

(When she's finished, she gets a standing ovation.)

Birthday Girl: Thanks everyone. Peace! (Rejoins her friends.) How was that?

Tobey: That was fantastic. You brought the house down. Not literally of course.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, who wants to go next?

Scoops: Violet and I want to go next. You ready, Violet?

Violet: I sure am.

(Scoops and Violet make their ways up to the stage.)

Karaoke Man: Oh, we have a couple up here and what's your names?

Violet: Violet Heaslip.

Scoops: And Todd 'Scoops' Ming. We want to sing "Always".

Karaoke Man: Go for it.

(Violet and Scoops sing "Always".)

(As soon as they end their song, they decide to kiss on stage.)

Victoria: Awww, that that was so romantic.

Kurt: Are you ready for us to sing next?

Victoria: Sure.

(She and Kurt pass by Violet and Scoops as they head for the stage.)

Karaoke Man: Wow, more from your table.

Victoria: Hi, I'm Victoria Best.

Kurt: And I'm Kurt Messler and we want to sing, "Reunitied".

Karaoke Man: Go for it.

(Kurt and Victoria sing "Reunited".)

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, if Victoria was the best at anything, it's singing.

Tobey: Is it our turn to sing?

Karaoke Man: We're going to take a break but we'll be back in thirty minutes.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess we can wait.

(Regular music begins to play and slow dance music begin to play.)

Tobey: Hey, want to dance while we wait?

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's.

(Tobey takes her by the hand and they head to the dance floor, along with the other two couples in their group.)

(The next song that plays is faster and everyone dances along, including Eileen, who doesn't have a date.)

(Thirty minutes later, Becky and Tobey go to sing their song, "I Got You Babe".)

(Later, the group begins to head out of the club.)

Kurt: This was great. You all are the funnest people to hang out with.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hate to correct you, but "Funnest" isn't a word. You should say, 'the most fun'.

Kurt: Ok.

Victoria: You'll have to excuse Becky, she tends to freak out if people talk bad and use poor grammer.

Birthday Girl: She used to constantly correct me all the time.

Violet: That was because you used to talk like a baby.

Birthday Girl: Yeah, I know. So, where to now?

Kurt: I have to get back to my hotel.

Victoria: I'll walk you to your car if you want.

Kurt: That'll be great. Thanks. (As they walk to his car.) So, are you still considered a villain in these parts?

Victoria: Not really. Eileen and Tobey had toned down a bit as well.

Kurt: That's good. I'm glad to hear it.

Victoria: You mentioned your friend, Darren. I would like to see him and my friend, Eileen meet one day.

Kurt: He's a good guy. I think your friend would like. I can give Darren a call and tell him about Eileen.

Victoria: That sounds like a great idea. Well, I'll see you soon?

Kurt: You sure will.

(They kiss again and he gets into his car and drives back to his hotel.)

(A few days later, Kurt and Victoria are on a date with just the two of them.)

Victoria: So are you having fun?

Kurt: Yeah, so how did you find this place?

Victoria: Well, it's owned by another former villain in this town.

Chuck: (Who's the owner of the sandwich place.) Here you go.

Victoria: Thanks Chuck.

Chuck: No problem, Victoria.

Kurt: Did that guy have a sandwich for a head?

Victoria: Oh yeah. That's Chuck, the Sandwich-Making Guy. He used to be one of the most popular villains in town, known as Chuck, The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. But two years ago, his mother had fell fatally ill and she told him that she loves him very much and that she used to prayed every night, since he became a villain, that he would turn his life around and become a law-abiding citizen. So, right before she died, she had him make that final promise to her. And since then, he has not only become a law-abiding citizen, but he and his brother have a better relationship and they are now both using their talents and opened this sandwich shop. It's been a real hit and has been for the past few years.

Kurt: Wow, poor guy. He seems so nice and all.

Victoria: Yeah, he is.

Kurt: So what's going on in your family? When I left, you told me that your parents were kind of like mine in that they are harsh with you.

Victoria: Well, they and I had a serious talk and I told them that the pressures that they put on me and my brother are making us stressed out and depressed. We've been going to family counseling since then. They still want my brother and I to be the best, but they aren't too pushy anymore.

Kurt: That's good.

(A week before school starts.)

(Kurt is getting ready to head to the train station to head back home and Victoria and her friends are there to see him off.)

Victoria: I had a great time, having you here.

Kurt: I loved it too. It was great seeing you and your friends again and good luck next year in school.

Victoria: You too, Kurt.

(Just then, he takes her into his arms and they hug and he gives her a romantically passionate kiss.)

Kurt: Victoria, I love you.

Victoria: I love you too.

Kurt: Oh, Eileen, I'll let my friend, Darren know that you're interested in meeting him someday.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

(He shakes hands with the others and head to the train station and then home.)

Victoria: He said 'I love you' to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, and I don't need super hearing to know that.

Violet: Do you think you'll be seeing him again?

Victoria: I hope so.

Birthday Girl: Maybe he'll bring his friend next time.

Victoria: Maybe.

(A week later, Victoria and her friends begin their senior year, as does Kurt and his friend, Darren.)

The End…


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness Kidnapped

(As Victoria and her friends begin their senior year, so does Kurt and his friend, Darren Jensen.)

(Darren's parents had taken Kurt into their home so he can live with them, while his parents serve time in jail for abusing him when he was a small boy.)

Kurt: (Walking around the halls of his high school.) So you really should meet this friend of Victoria's. She's very pretty and her name is Eileen.

Darren: Yeah, you told me about her for like a week after you got back home. You also said something about her growing into a huge green girl if she doesn't get her way. Have you ever seen her do that?

Kurt: No, she said that she hasn't really done that in years. She said she used to do that a lot when she was like 10 and 11.

Darren: I think I'll give her a call and maybe the next time you go to visit Victoria, I can come and meet this girl.

Kurt: You should, Dude.

(Meanwhile, Kurt's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Messler had decided to disobey their parole officer and left the town where they are living and head back to Fair City to get revenge on their son and/or his friends that helped him.)

Mr. Messler: So how should we do this?

Mrs. Messler: I remember that Kurt had this one friend that made him very happy. Her name was Victoria Best.

Mr. Messler: I remember him talking about her. He said that she was a very good friend and everything.

Mrs. Messler: I don't like it when Kurt is happy. So I think we should take away that girl who makes him happy.

Mr. Messler: I don't know. She has some kind of freaky power. Plus she has friends.

Mrs. Messler: I'm not going to be intimidated by some freaky teenager. I don't want our son to have a happy life. He doesn't need to have one.

(They are heading back to Fair City in their truck and it takes them several weeks to arrive.)

(Meanwhile, Victoria and her friends are doing very well in their senior year.)

(During lunch.)

Victoria: Hey everyone, I got a letter from Kurt and he's coming for Homecoming and he said that he's going to try to bring his friend, Darren with him.

Birthday Girl: Darren? That sounds cool. I got to talk to him the other day and he sounds so nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: So Violet, are you going to be in the Fall play?

Violet: I sure am. Are you all coming to see the play?

Scoops: We wouldn't miss it. Besides, I'm taking pictures of it for the school paper.

Tobey: You know, this is our last year in public school. I think we should make it a special year.

Wordgirl/Becky: What should we do, Tobey?

Tobey: Have any of you been to Becky's hideout?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I kind of like it just being the two of us there. Roasting marshmallows by the fire, eating popcorn, watching TV or reading some books together.

Violet: Wow, that sounded so romantic. How does Bob like you hanging there with Tobey?

Wordgirl/Becky: At first, Bob hated it, but now he's ok with it.

Violet: Besides, we've been there before. Remember the awesome slumber party we had there. It was just the four of us girls?

Victoria: That was the best. That place is so fun.

Birthday Girl: Yeah. That place is fun. But anyway, I was thinking of having a huge party after Homecoming. That way, Kurt and, possibly, Darren can come.

Victoria: Cool. I can call Kurt and let him know the plans for Homecoming.

(Emma, Eugene's girlfriend, comes over to them, wearing her cheerleader uniform.)

Emma: Hey guys, what's up?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Emma. We're talking about Homecoming.

Emma: I can't wait for Homecoming. Are any of you interested in helping with decorating the Senior Hall?

Violet: Sounds like something I want to do.

Emma: Cool. We're going to start this Saturday at 8am. I really need the help because, not only do I have to help with the Senior Hall, but I also have to help with the Cheerleaders' Hall.

Wordgirl/Becky: The Cheerleaders have their own hall?

Emma: Yep. Oh, the Homecoming Pep Rally is next Friday, after school.

Tobey: We'll be there. Are they going to announce the Homecoming King and Queen?

Emma: Well yeah.

Victoria: So, who's up for Homecoming Queen?

Emma: Well, the nominees are myself, you Victoria, and Tessa Newman. I don't understand why Becky or Violet wasn't nominated.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I'm the Captain of the Debate Team and the president of the Book Club. I'm fine with just that.

Violet: And I'm President of our graduating class and President of the Art Club.

Tobey: Besides, we can always nominate her for Prom Queen.

Emma: Well, I have to go now. I'll see you guys Saturday.

(That Saturday, while Victoria and her friends are helping with the Senior Hall decorations for Homecoming, Kurt's parents had made it to Fair City and they go to check into a motel, on the outskirts of town.)

Mr. Messler: So how are we going to do this?

Mrs. Messler: We'll just have to play it by ear.

(They begin to drive around town and they come up with a plan to kidnap Victoria.)

(Later that afternoon, at Fair City High.)

Victoria: Wow, this place is looking very nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's too bad I can't use my powers at school. We would've been done quicker.

Victoria: Well, we did use my powers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, and Tobey used one of his smaller robots to help as well. And I think Eileen is having the most fun.

Victoria: I know. She was so eagered to start as soon as we got here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well anyway, we all did good. So have you heard from Kurt lately?

Victoria: Yes, as a matter of fact, he and I were talking the other day and he said that he and his friend, Darren are coming here for Homecoming. He said that his school's Homecoming is the following week and he asked if I would like to come to his.

Wordgirl/Becky: How far does he live from here?

Victoria: Not too far. I might invite Eileen to come as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh! I always had this thought back when we were kids, what would happen if you and Eileen were in a room together?

Victoria: What does your thoughts come up with?

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, it's best that I don't share. It's not pretty.

Victoria: Yeah, I guess it would be chaotic.

Birthday Girl: Hey, we're all going to the pizza place after this. Wanta come?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good.

Victoria: I have to run some errands for my mom and dad and then I'll join you all for pizza.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like a plan. But don't be surprised if all the pepperoni and olive slices are gone. I don't know if I can hold Tobey and Scoops back long enough to save you a piece. Plus Bob is going to be with us.

Victoria: I'll try to be as fast as I can.

(Her friends head over to the pizza place as Victoria begins to run those Saturday errands for her parents.)

(As she drives through town, Mr. and Mrs. Messler spot her and they begin to follow her.)

Mr. Messler: Now, let's get her.

(She gets done with her errands and as she heads towards the pizza place to join her friends, a car behind her begins to run into her car, causing it to be forced off the road.)

Victoria: (She then steps out of her car and sees the damaged done to the bumper.) What is your problem?

Mr. Messler: (He pulls out a gun and points it at her.) You, my dear, are coming with us.

Victoria: I don't think so. (She begins to back away, but into the arms of Mrs. Messler.) Wait, I know you both. You're Kurt's parents.

Mrs. Messler: It's a pity that you remember us. (She then goes to tie up Victoria's arms, but Victoria takes out her recorder and tries to play it in order to hypnotize the Messlers, but Mrs. Messler ends up taking it out of her hands and tosses it to her husband, who destroys it.) Now what, you little home-wrecker?

Victoria: I can still do this. (She's about to use her eye beams in order to pick up a rock to toss it at Mr. Messler, when Mrs. Messler blindfolds her.) I can't see!

Mr. Messler: You really think we didn't learn from the last time?

Victoria: What do you want with me?

Mr. Messler: You are the reason our son is happy and we don't like it when he's happy.

Mrs. Messler: So we decided to take away the thing that makes him happy and that would be you.

Victoria: You won't get away with this. I have friends. Powerful friends who will rescue me.

Mr. Messler: We'll just have to see about that.

(With that, Mr. and Mrs. Messler throw Victoria into the back of their car and they zoom away from scene, leaving Victoria's car on the side of the road.)

(Meanwhile, at the pizza place.)

Scoops: Hey, I thought Victoria was going to join us for pizza.

Wordgirl/Becky: She said that she needed to run some errands for her parents. Maybe she's taking longer than she thought. (Just then, with her super hearing, she hears Victoria screaming for help.) Oh no! Victoria's in trouble.

Tobey: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard her, just now. I'll go and see what the problem is. (She grabs Bob and they run behind a building.) WORD UP! (They then go zooming into the sky and they go to look for Victoria, but all she finds is her car.) There's Victoria's car. (And zooms down.) It looks like someone forced her off the road and then, it looks like they abducted her. (Huggy says where do you think they took her.) I don't know. We'll just have to look and hope we find her in time. (Huggy says, what do you mean by that?) I don't know what they have in mind.

(They go flying around town, looking for any signs of where Victoria was taken to.)

(Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Messler have taken Victoria and brought her into a vacant room in the hotel and leave her there tied up and blindfolded.)

Mr. Messler: There you go.

Victoria: What do you plan to do to me?

Mr. Messler: Nothing right now.

Mrs. Messler: Just stay there and we'll decide what to do to you later.

(Victoria is sitting in the room alone and feeling scared.)

Victoria: (She, once again, screams out loud.) HHHEEEELLLLPPPP MMMMEEEE!

(Wordgirl then hears Victoria screaming in the far distance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Hearing her.) I think she was taken somewhere out of town, Huggy. Let's go!

(Meanwhile, Mr. Best calls Eileen.)

Birthday Girl: (In her car.) Hello?

Mr. Best: This is Mr. Best, Victoria's father.

Birthday Girl: Hello Mr. Best.

Mr. Best: Do any of you know where Victoria is?

Birthday Girl: I'm sorry. I don't know. We 'called' Wordgirl and she's going to help us look for her.

Mr. Best: Please do. Her mother and I are very worried.

Birthday Girl: So are we. We'll let you know when we find her.

Mr. Best: Thank you.

(They end their phone call and Eileen goes to call Wordgirl, who's flying above them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello?

Birthday Girl: Wordgirl, did you find Victoria?

Wordgirl/Becky: I haven't yet. We found her car and it was on the side of the road, looking like someone had ran into it, forcing it off the road.

Birthday Girl: Well, we need to find her soon. Her father just called me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy and I are doing our best. We're heading to where I think she might be.

Birthday Girl: Ok. Do you need any help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not at the moment, but I'll let you know if I do need some Birthday Girl-help.

Birthday Girl: Ok.

(They end their phone call.)

(Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Messler go to check on their hostage.)

Victoria: (With the blindfold on her eyes still.) I demand that you let me go! You have no idea who you are messing with.

Mr. Messler: I don't think I care. (He then goes to slap her across the face.) That's what you get for talking back to me.

Mrs. Messler: And if you say anything more, your punishments will only get worse. Now stay quiet.

(They then leave her in the extra room and turn off the lights and Victoria is left alone in the dark, locked room alone and scared.)

(A few days later, Kurt is sitting in his room when his friend's mother tells him that he has a phone call from someone in Fair City.)

Kurt: Hello, this is Kurt Messler.

Mr. Best: Kurt, this is Mr. Best, Victoria's father. Her mother and I had just found out that Victoria was abducted this afternoon and we wanted to know if you knew anything about it?

Kurt: No, I don't. Victoria's been abducted? That's just horrible. Did you call the police?

Mr. Best: Well, we have the next best thing and that's Wordgirl. She and her sidekick are looking for her as we speak.

Kurt: I'm sure with Wordgirl helping, Victoria will be ok.

Mr. Best: I hope so.

Kurt: Thanks for telling me. (Hangs up.)

Darren: (He sees his friend upset.) What's wrong, Dude?

Kurt: Victoria was abducted. That was her father on the phone.

Darren: Do they know who took her?

Kurt: No, they don't.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy have been searching for Victoria for the past few days.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know where she is, Huggy. I hope she's ok though. (Huggy says, do you think she's dead?) I hope not. Come on, we need to keep looking.

(Meanwhile, back at the hotel where Mr. and Mrs. Messler are keeping Victoria blindfolded and tied up in the bathroom of the room.)

Mr. Messler: Get up onto your feet, Girl!

Mrs. Messler: We're taking you on a little ride.

Victoria: Where are you taking me?

Mr. Messler: We know where our son is and we want him to watch us destroy his happiness.

(They then both take her out of the room and place her into the trunk of their car.)

Victoria: NOOO! Leave me alone!

Mr. Messler: Shut up and get in there! (He then slaps her again and then he closes the trunk and then he and his wife drive towards the town where Kurt is now living.)

(Wordgirl had heard Victoria's screaming in the distance and hurries to where she thinks she heard her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy arrive at the hotel.) It looks like they were here and now they're gone. Come on, we need to keep looking for her. (Victoria continues to scream as loud as she can and Wordgirl begins to hear her coming from the back of a car on the road below them, heading out of town.) That car! Down there. Let's go, Huggy. (Huggy says that they are heading to the town where Kurt lives.) Yeah, it does look like that. (Just then, they see the car stop and they go to hide behind something and then they see the car's occupants get out and go to open the trunk of the car.) It's Victoria. She's in that car's trunk. (She then sees who Victoria's abductors are.) OMG! It's Kurt's parents! Why are they here and why are they abducting Victoria?

(Meanwhile, down below, Mr. Messler had opened the trunk and begins to hit Victoria again.)

Mr. Messler: I thought we told you to shut your trap.

Mrs. Messler: How about we silence her for good? Right now?

Mr. Messler: Not yet, Dear. We have to take her to where Kurt is living and let him see us destroy her.

Mrs. Messler: Fine.

(High above them, Wordgirl continues to follow them.)

(She then decides to contact Tobey.)

Tobey: (Sitting in his room, awaiting to hear from his girlfriend, who's in pursuit of Victoria, hears his phone.) Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, it's Wordgirl.

Tobey: Wordgirl, what's going on? Did you find Victoria?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she was abducted by Kurt's parents.

Tobey: Why?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know that. All I know is that we need to rescue her.

Tobey: Do you want my help?

Wordgirl/Becky: That'll be great.

Tobey: Ok. Should I let anyone else know?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, you can tell Victoria's parents. But make sure that you tell them not to worry.

Tobey: I'll try my best. I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too.

Tobey: Be careful.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll do my best.

(They end their phone call and Tobey goes to contact Victoria's parents and tells them that she was abducted by Kurt's parents but to not worry because Wordgirl is on her way to rescue her.)

(He then goes to call their friends, Violet, Scoops, and Eileen.)

Violet: So you're saying is that Victoria was abducted by Kurt's parents? Why?

Tobey: I don't know. But Wordgirl said that I can help her.

Birthday Girl: Why only you? You're not the only one here who has the power to help anyone.

Tobey: I didn't say that. You can help if you want, Eileen. (Just then, Tobey's phone rings.) Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, Kurt's parents are heading to where Kurt is. I think they're planning to do something to Kurt that involves Victoria. If you are planning to help me with this, I could use it.

Tobey: I hear you. Ok, I'll get on it. I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too.

Tobey: (Ends phone call.) Wordgirl has just spotted the Messlers heading to where Kurt is. She believes that they are going to use Victoria as a way to get back at Kurt or something like that.

Violet: Oh Man.

(Meanwhile, the Messlers enter the town where Kurt is living and since they know that friend that he's living with, they head there, still with Victoria being held hostage in the trunk of their car.)

Mr. Messler: KURT! GET OUT HERE, BOY!

Kurt: (He hears his name and recognizes the voice of his father and goes outside.) Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? We have a restraining order on you.

Mrs. Messler: You made us miserable, so we're going to destroy your happiness.

Kurt: (His father then goes to grabs Victoria and pulls her out of the car's trunk with great force, making her stumble a bit.) (Kurt sees his girlfriend in the violent arms of his parents.) Victoria? What are you doing to her and why is she here?

Mrs. Messler: We just want you to watch us take away the one thing that makes you happy.

Kurt: Please, don't hurt her! Take your anger out on me and not her!

Mr. Messler: That's very brave of you, Kurt, but I don't think so.

Mrs. Messler: We don't want to destroy you, just your happiness.

Victoria: (She then screams loud.) HELP ME!

(Thankfully, Wordgirl has heard Victoria's screams and heads in that direction and when she arrives, she sees Mr. Messler holding onto Victoria, with her eyes blindfolded, Wordgirl's guessing that is so Victoria can't use her red eye beams.)

(She also sees Kurt, pleading to his parents to leave Victoria alone.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy. Victoria and Kurt need our help. (They zoom down and Huggy tackles Mr. Messler to the ground as Wordgirl goes to tie up Mrs. Messler.) Kurt, go and help Victoria!

Kurt: Right away! (He then removes the blind fold and then unties her arms.) You ok?

Victoria: Yeah, thanks.

(Kurt then gathers her into his embrace and tries to comfort her as best he can.)

Kurt: I'm so sorry about my parents.

Victoria: It's not your fault, Kurt.

Wordgirl/Becky: (After tying up Mr. and Mrs. Messler, she and Huggy walk over to Victoria and Kurt.) You two ok?

Victoria: Thanks Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

Kurt: Yeah, thanks.

(With her back turned on the Messlers, Wordgirl doesn't notice that they had untied themselves and they decide to shoot her in the back, before turning their gun onto Kurt and Victoria as well.)

(But thankfully, Tobey and Eileen arrive just in time and Tobey programs his robot to grab the gun that would've killed Wordgirl, Kurt, and Victoria and Eileen destroys it with her Birthday Girl powers.)

Tobey: Don't even think about it!

(Wordgirl jerks around and she sees that the Messlers had freed themselves and then she sees the remains of a gun.)

Birthday Girl: Don't even think about using that on Wordgirl or anyone else!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank goodness. What happened?

Tobey: (Is lowered to the ground on the robot's hand and goes to hug his girl.) Mr. Messler was about to shoot you in the back. (He then kisses her with tears sliding down his cheeks.) I almost lost you.

Birthday Girl: (Shrinks back to normal size.) You all ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thankfully, yes. (Still in Tobey's protective embrace.) I'm fine, Tobey. You and Eileen saved, not only my life, but also Kurt's and Victoria's.

Birthday Girl: What's going to happen to them?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then zooms to tie them up again and she personally takes them to jail.) I'm going to personally bring them to jail.

(As she takes them to jail.)

Mr. Messler: It's all Kurt's fault!

Wordgirl/Becky: Enough passing blame onto other people! He didn't ask to be born and he didn't ask for you to be his parents.

Mrs. Messler: Why couldn't you and your friends mind your own business?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I'm the Super hero and it's my duty to rescue those in need and as for my friends, they just like to help.

Mr. Messler: Put us down! (He then begins to wiggle in Wordgirl's grip.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't wiggle too much or I might 'accidentally' drop you from this height.

(After taking the Messlers to jail, Wordgirl comes back and rejoins her friends.)

Victoria: Thanks you all. And thank you, Kurt.

Kurt: I love you and I want you to be safe.

Victoria: You love me? That's the first time you've said it to me.

(Birthday Girl and Wordgirl are squealing with glee as Kurt and Victoria share their feelings with one another.)

(Tobey has wrapped his arms around Wordgirl and kisses her cheek.)

(Huggy then goes and gives hugs to Birthday Girl.)

Birthday Girl: Thank you, Huggy. I needed a hug right now.

(A few days later, back in Fair City High, the day after the Homecoming game, everyone is enjoying the Homecoming dance.)

Kurt: (His friend, Darren Jensen has just arrived.) Hey Darren, what took you so long?

Darren: I just wanted to make myself look good. So, where is this girl you want to introduce me to?

Kurt: She's over this way. With her friends. (Eileen and her friends are talking.) Hey Eileen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Darren Jensen. Darren, this is Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Hi there.

Darren: Hi. You were right, Dude. She's pretty. (Walks over to her.) So, would you care to dance?

Birthday Girl: Don't mind if I do. (She looks back at her friends, who all give her an A'OK.) (Later.) Oh, I have to go and announce the Homecoming Court.

Darren: Go for it. I'll be right here.

Birthday Girl: Hi everyone. I'm Eileen, and most of you know me as the Birthday Girl. Right now, since I'm President of the Key/Keyettes club, I was asked to annouce this year's Homecoming Court. First we will have the Freshman Prince and Princess and they are…TJ Botsford and Mary-Ella Snow!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She goes to hug her Freshman brother.) Way to go, TJ!

TJ: Thanks. Woohoo!

Birthday Girl: (After announcing the Sophmore prince and princess and the Junior prince and princess.) Now I have the pleasure of announcing this year's Homecoming King and Queen. The King is Jeremy Brown and the Queen is Victoria Best! Congratulations on everyone that was nominated. And now, the Homecoming court will entertain us with a dance.

(As Victoria dances with the Homecoming King, Kurt is standing beside Becky, Tobey, Scoops, Violet, and Eileen, and Darren.)

Kurt: She's something else.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she is. And Kurt, I want you and Darren to promise to not tell anyone that I'm the super hero that rescued you and Victoria. It's really important that no one knows.

Kurt: I promise.

Darren: So do I. Thanks for introducing me to Eileen, Dude. She's awesome. I'm surprised that she doesn't already have a boyfriend.

Kurt: No problem, Buddy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen used to date other boys but her powers scared them off.

Kurt: I've seen her powers. She is a bit scary but she saved our lives.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she, Tobey, and Victoria has changed a lot since we were kids.

(Later that night, as the dance comes to a close.)

Kurt: I'm so happy that you're ok.

Victoria: Thanks to my friends and you too. Would you had really given your life to protect mine?

Kurt: I do it in a heartbeat. I love you, Victoria and that's what true love is.

Victoria: Thanks. I love you too.

(They kiss.)

Darren: (He's waiting in the car for Kurt to come.) Hey Dude, we have to get home.

Birthday Girl: Do you have to go so soon?

Darren: Yes, my parents are pestering me to come home. But I'll call you when I can. Ok?

Birthday Girl: Ok.

Darren: (She walks away from the car.) Hey Eileen. (He steps out of the car for a minute and gives her a kiss on the lips.) I had a great time with you.

Birthday Girl: Likewise. (She then puts her arms around him and she gives him a more passionate kiss.)

(Their friends are waiting for them and Violet and Becky full of happiness when they see Victoria kiss Kurt and Eileen kiss Darren.)

(Scoops then gives Violet a small peck on the cheek and Tobey gives Becky a small, passionate kiss on her forehead.)

(Kurt and Darren then head home back to Darren's parents' home and the Fair City kids head to their homes as well.)

(As for the Messlers, they are then transported back to the town where they were originally sent to serve time in prison.)

Prison Warden: Ok, in you go.

Mr. Messler: Hey, I thought we got out of here.

Prison Warden: Yeah, but you both violated many rules your parlor officer gave you. Therefore, you both are in here for another 40+ years.

Mrs. Messler: This isn't fair.

Prison Warden: Tell it to the judge.

(He then locks the door and goes away.)

(Four years later, Kurt and Victoria get married, as does Darren and Eileen.)

(And, of course, Scoops marries Violet and Tobey marries Becky.)

(And Kurt's parents die in prison.)

The End…


End file.
